Demons of Fire
by Jabrax13
Summary: After One Piece, two of the Mugiwara crew sail to the Shinobi Nation with their daughter. There they meet Konoha's proclaimed "Demon Brat", Naruto Uzumaki, and adopt him. See how the blonde's life and the shinobi world changes when he's raised by two other "Demons" and a sister named "Hell Spawn". ZoRobin, light NaruHina, LuNa later. Rated M for blood, swearing, and references.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Naruto or One Piece**

It was just another day in the major shinobi village of Konohagakure, as villagers and shinobi alike wandered through the streets browsing various shops, spending time with friends and loved ones, or simply enjoying the nice weather. Amongst the crowd were three individuals whose unique clothing suggested that they were foreigners of the Land of Fire.

One was a man who had short light green hair, a scar running down his left eye; which was closed, wearing a long open dark-green coat, which was closed at the waist by a red sash, with a green haramaki underneath but no shirt, and a black bandanna tied around his left arm. He also had tanned skin, with large muscles apparent on his broad chest; which also brandished a large scar that ran from his left shoulder to his right hip. Finally, he had three katana tucked into his red sash, one was white sheathed with a white guard, another was black sheathed with a gold guard, and the last was black sheathed with a flower shaped guard.

Next to him was a slightly taller woman, who had long black hair that reached her lower back, blue eyes, a defined nose, tanned skin, long and slender limbs, large breasts, and a slender waist. She wore a completely purple outfit consisting of high heeled boots, skinny jeans, a tank-top, a jacket, and purple tinted sunglasses.

Lastly was a 12 year old girl, who had long dark green hair, the man's black eyes, the woman's defined nose, and tanned skin. The girl was wearing a purple t-shirt that was tucked into her tan pants, brown high heeled boots, and had a red sash tied around her waist with two normal katana tucked into her sash.

These three were Roronoa Zoro; known to the world as "World's Greatest Swordsman" and "Demon of the New World", Roronoa-Nico Robin; who is labeled as "Devil's Child", and Roronoa Olvia; who was named "Hell Spawn" due to who her parents are.

Of course, all of these nicknames meant nothing in this land. As two hundred years ago, a large war was waged between the natives of a mass of land that resided in the New World known as the Shinobi Nations, and the Marines that led to a treaty which stated that both sides would cease all contact between their lands. Despite this, a wayward trader or pirate crew would still visit the nations, but ultimately, the two worlds slowly became unknown to each other.

It could be considered a good thing; however, as both Roronoa Zoro and Nico Robin are wanted by the world, outside of the nations, for having been members of the infamous Mugiwara Pirates. The crew had disbanded after eight years of discovering the legendary treasure One Piece, with each member now living their own lives. After their separation, Robin requested that she and her husband travel to the Shinobi Nations as her discovery of the Void Century had mentioned a man known as the Sage of the Six Paths, and she wanted to research about him before they found an island to settle down on with their, then eight year old, daughter Olvia. Once they had arrived, the family visited the shinobi villages of Kumogakure, Sunagakure, and many of the minor villages for four years. Until they finally decided to head towards Konohagakure, which was claimed to have the largest collection of knowledge. Now they stood at the village's main square, deciding on what they would do first.

"Wow, this village is beautiful" exclaimed Olvia, as she looked around in wonder.

"Why yes it is" agreed Robin, smiling at her daughter's awed expression. "Don't you agree Zoro?"

Zoro shrugged, "it's okay I guess."

"Aww, you're so boring papa" whined Olvia.

Zoro got a tick mark on his head. "I'm not boring, I just don't get all wide-eyed at nature like you two" yelled Zoro.

"But why?" asked Olvia. "You always liked lying under Sunny's tree whenever you took a nap."

"It's because it was shady, but didn't block out all of the sunlight. I wasn't interested in every single leaf on it" explained Zoro.

"You don't have to be interested in everything about the tree, just how it looks" argued Olvia.

"It looked like a tree" stated Zoro.

Robin couldn't help but stand back and giggle as she watched her husband and daughter go back and forth in their argument. 'They are both so stubborn' thought Robin smiling.

"How come you had to marry such a bland guy mom?" asked a pouting Olvia.

"Now Olvia, your father might not appreciate everything in explicit detail as we do. But, do you honestly believe that someone who is the World's Greatest Swordsman and feared across the world as a demon is bland?" Robin asked, with a slight smirk at how her daughter got flustered.

Olvia scratched her slightly red cheek. "Um, n-no, what I meant was that"

Zoro ruffled his hand through his daughter's hair. "That's enough Livy" said Zoro grinning. He then looked to his wife, "Why don't you go to the library and read about that sage guy; while Livy and I go find some place to train" suggested the swordsman.

"Are you sure that is the best idea Zoro? What if the two of you get lost?" asked Robin with an eyebrow raised and a smirk.

Zoro got a tick mark on his head, but before he could argue Olvia groaned. "Oh come on mom, you know that my sense of direction is way better than papa's" claimed the green haired girl. "Come on papa, let's go train" exclaimed Olvia, and the two left walking beside the forest.

"We'll meet you at the hotel later" shouted Zoro over his shoulder, being led away by his daughter.

"Alright I'll see you then, have fun" replied Robin. 'Fufufufu, well her sense of direction_ is_ better than Zoro's' thought Robin with a smirk. 'At least they aren't travelling away from the "forest" training grounds.'


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Naruto or One Piece**

**- Six Hours Later**

"Where is it damn it" growled a fuming Mitarashi Anko.

"Relax Anko-chan we'll find it" calmed Yuhi Kurenai, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"It is a little irritating that we can't seem to find any of our books though" sighed Uzuki Yugao.

The trio of friends; known to the village as the Snake, Genjutsu, and Kenjutsu, Mistresses, had come to Konoha's library for books on their specialties, but couldn't seem to find any of them.

Anko huffed, "Well I'm sure as hell not going to stick around if I can't that fuinjutsu book for my _problem_." The purple haired kunoichi turned a corner and suddenly froze at what she saw.

Kurenai and Yugao were confused at their friend's action and walked over to her, but stopped when they saw what she did. Sitting at a large table, with mountains of books around her, was a woman with long black hair wearing a foreign looking purple outfit.

The mistresses ducked back around the corner and huddled. "Damn that girl's crazy" stated Anko. "I mean, did you see all of those books? How in the hell can anyone read all of that stuff?"

"It is rather impressive" mused Yugao, "but she shouldn't have to read all of those. I don't recognize her, so she's probably from another nation, but even if she is most of those books are common."

Kurenai nodded. "You're right, perhaps we should ask her where she is from."

"I'm from across the ocean" answered a calm woman's voice suddenly that caused the kunoichi to jump slightly. They turned to see the woman who had been at the table, standing behind them with a friendly and slightly taunting smile, holding a pile of books in her hands. "I apologize for hoarding the books but please, feel free to grab what you require." The woman walked past the mistresses towards the table where another of her was still reading, and then disappeared into a shower of petals after she placed the books in her arms down onto the table.

Anko leaned over to her friends. "Was that some kind of flower clone? Is she a kunoichi?" whispered the Snake Mistress. The woman looked up from the book that she was reading and gave them a friendly smile.

"Only one way to find out" stated Yugao, as she led her friends over to the library table.

**- One Hour Later, Elsewhere**

Zoro and Olvia had just finished their five hour work out, after they'd spent an hour trying to find a training ground, and were now looking for someplace to eat dinner. While they were walking, Olvia began complaining about how she hasn't been able to find a unique sword like Zoro's to use in a fight. Zoro was getting slightly pissed about how his daughter complained about this whenever they were at a new village, but stopped when he saw people running into a nearby alley. Up ahead a civilian that was armed with a knife yelled, "Hurry up guys, the demon's been trapped in this alley!" When two other civilians, both armed, caught up to the man they ran into the pass.

"A demon" wondered Zoro.

"Ohh, do they mean like you and mom?" asked Olvia.

A tick mark appeared on Zoro's head. "Shut up Livy, we aren't actually demons" yelled the swordsman.

Olvia huffed, "I know that papa. I meant, do you think it's someone called a demon like you and mom, or a real demon?" asked the green haired girl.

Zoro looked back to the alley's entrance. "Don't know, but there's only one way to find out" stated Zoro, and ran into the alley.

"Kill the Demon!" "Let's finally end our suffering" "You'll pay for killing my husband and my brother" These screams of rage filled the alley when Zoro and Olvia entered. Zoro tried to see over the crowd to get a glance at what the mob had trapped at the end of the passage, but couldn't see anything.

"Damn it, I can't see" growled Zoro. "Livy see if you can get a look at what they're surrounding." He then lifted his daughter up by allowing her to stand on one of his hands, but before he could ask what she could see Olvia gasped and leapt onto the crowd, running towards the end using their heads as stepping stones. "Livy wait up, where the hell are you going!" yelled Zoro, but didn't get an answer from his daughter. "Damn it, why did she have to get her mother's agility."

At the head of the mob a twelve year old Uzumaki Naruto was bruised and beaten as he just waited for the finishing blow. "W-why the h-hell do you b-bastards do this to m-me?" panted Naruto.

A chunnin stepped forward, grinning like a maniac. "This is it for you demon. I'm finally going to make sure that you die today" claimed the shinobi, as he drew a kunai from its holster on his leg. He was about to rush the boy, when a foot suddenly stepped on his head, causing him to fall down.

"What in the hell do you people think you're doing?" demanded Olvia, as she landed in front of Naruto and turned towards the mob. She was pissed at how these adults were ganging up on another kid, but showed it through a calm intimidating glare; which she inherited from her mother, and held her katana in front of her.

"Get out of the way girlie, I don't want to hurt you" claimed a civilian.

"No way, I won't let you bastards hurt a kid" argued Olvia.

"That _thing_ isn't a kid girl. It's a demon, now move" ordered the chunnin that had recovered from being stepped on.

"No, he's only a demon because you guys say he is" stated Olvia defiantly.

The chunnin started walking towards the two children. "I don't have time for this shit you little bitch" yelled the shinobi, and pulled his fist back to knock the green haired girl out of the way. "Now move!"

Before his hand reached Olvia, however it was stopped halfway by another stronger hand. The chunnin looked to see Zoro, standing next to him with his wrist caught in the swordsman's iron grip. "What the hell did you just call my daughter you bastard?" growled Zoro.

The shinobi scoffed. "I called her a b-aaahhhh" screamed the chunnin, as he felt his wrist getting crushed by the green haired man's massive strength behind his grip. He was then silenced as Zoro punched the shinobi directly in the face, causing the man's face to almost collapse in on itself from the swordsman's strength. The chunnin went flying backwards into the crowd, and when the mob was about to try and rush Zoro a massive wave of killer intent washed over them. This caused the civilian half of the mob to instantly faint and the shinobi half to run away as quickly as they could.

"Assholes" muttered Zoro. "Oi Livy, is that kid alright?"

Olvia kneeled down next to the still cowering blond. "Hey, are you okay? You're safe now, those people won't hurt you anymore" consoled the girl, in a calming voice.

Naruto slowly raised his head and saw that the girl next to him was telling the truth, as his remaining attackers were in an unconscious heap on the ground. He turned his head to the green haired girl next to him, who gave him a reassuring smile when he did. Then to the green haired man who was standing guard over them. Naruto actually felt completely safe and peaceful for the first time in his life; the only thing that could make it better would be if.

"Livy help the kid up and let's get going. We'll let him stay with us at the hotel, and then take him with us when we leave. There's no way in hell that I'm letting him stay in this hell hole." Stated the man in a strong tone, that said he wasn't going to let anyone stop him or tell him no.

"Alright come on, uh what's your name?" asked Olvia.

"Uzumaki Naruto" muttered a stunned Naruto.

Olvia smiled and helped the blond to his feet. "Nice to me you Naruto; my name is Roronoa Olvia, and that's my papa Roronoa Zoro."

"Hurry up Livy let's go and find your mother, she'll want to her about this" stated Zoro from over his shoulder, as he started walking out of the alley.

"Wait up papa you'll get lost, come on Naruto" yelled Olvia, as she grabbed Naruto by the hand and pulled him out of the alley.

**Chapter two everyone! I want to thank everyone who reviewed chapter 1. Also, I should probably tell you guys ahead of time that this will not be a "Naruto turning into an extremely powerful swordsman" fic. The reason why I made them find him only a year before the story was so Naruto will act the same as he always has except a little smarter, and stronger. He will have the ability to use kenjutsu if he wants to but he prefers to fight like a normal shinobi (well, normal for him anyways). Instead, Olvia will be the future powerful swordsman in this fic. Naruto will still be an energetic and idiotic blonde, since he IS Kushina's son, but he will just be more experienced with Zoro as a father, and slightly smarter with Robin as a mother. One last thing is that the NaruHina pairing will be light, there won't be much non-canon romance between them she's just the girl that his new family hints/pushes him towards.**

**Anyways, I plan to release a new update every week as long as I get more than five reviews per chapter. So please review and thx again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do Not Own Naruto or One Piece**

"Damn so you've come a long way from home then huh Robin?" asked Anko, as she devoured another eight sticks of dango.

"Yes" answered Robin, who was also sweat dropping at how her new friend was shoveling food away almost as quickly as her captain. She then caught a glimpse of familiar green hair enter the restaurant and saw that it was her husband. The archaeologist was about to get his attention, when she noticed that her new friends had seen him as well. They were all staring at him with glazed looks in their eyes, so Robin decided to not interfere just yet and enjoy what was most likely going to be an awkward situation for them.

'Wow, who's that? I haven't seen him before so he must be a traveler. I know that I usually condone this type of thing, but he has this strong, dominating feel about him that's just drawing my eye. Not to mention that unique green hair, beautiful tan, and those amazingly broad musc- no, bad Kurenai, I won't allow myself to think such thoughts about this perfectly sculpted piece of… Damn it!' mentally scolded Kurenai.

'That man looks so hot. That great tan must mean that he is outside a lot, those perfect muscles have to mean that he trains very seriously and _intensely_. Wait a second, are those swords? He must be a kenjutsu practicer too! Maybe I get ask him to let me take a closer look at them and _train_ with him sometime' thought Yugao.

'Holy shit! Who the hell is that hot piece of meat? He's the best looking thing that I've seen in a long time. I have to try to see if I can get him before the others try' planned Anko.

Robin giggled to herself as she watched her friends ogle her husband, a little too loudly though as said friends turned to her. "What are you laughing about Robin? Do you know that guy? You do, don't you. What's his name? How do you know him? Friend? Dating?" asked Anko.

"Oh no, we are not dating Mitarashi-san" answered Robin. She then lifted her cup in a way that pointed out her wedding ring to take a sip of her tea (since this place didn't serve coffee). The three kunoichi saw the ring as they were intently staring at their new friend and then looked back to the swordsman to see that he was wearing a similar ring. They turned back to Robin with blind stares and blinked a few times before they yelled.

"What the hell Robin! You just let us sit here and practically eye rape your husband and you didn't say anything. You're almost as messed up as I am" – Anko

"Did you seriously just get some kind of deluded laugh out of doing that? Why did you just allow that to happen?" – Kurenai

"How could you let us do that? Do you realize how embarrassing that is for us?" – Yugao

Robin was about to say something when they apparently attracted the attention of a certain swordsman with their commotion. "Oi Robin, I need to talk to you really quick" said Zoro.

Robin ignored her friends' glares towards her and smiled at her husband. "What is it Zoro-koi?" asked Robin, in a teasing and slightly seductive voice.

Zoro's face reddened slightly, since Robin only called him that when they were alone. "We need to go see this village's leader right now" stated Zoro.

"Why Zoro?" asked Robin.

The swordsman's expression went from embarrassed to serious. "Sorry, but I don't think that I can tell you with these guys around" he stated.

Robin was confused by the hostility that was in her husband's voice, but also knew that it meant he was serious. She stood up from the table and apologized to her friends saying that she could hopefully meet with them again.

When the two exited the stand Robin saw their daughter talking to a twelve year-old blond boy who had whisker marks on his face, was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit, and had a pair of goggles on his forehead. Almost immediately, Robin began to notice the glares that passing by civilians and shinobi were giving the boy. "I'll tell you on the way" whispered Zoro, as the group began to walk towards the large building that sat in front of the mountain with the faces of Konoha's previous hokages.

"So who is this child Zoro?" asked Robin.

This got the blonde's attention and he decided to answer by running in front of her and giving the raven haired woman his usual idiotic grin. "Name's Uzumaki Naruto, future hokage!" announced the whiskered boy.

Robin giggled behind her hand at how this child reminded her of their energetic captain. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Uzumaki-san" stated Robin with a kind smile.

After Naruto slowed back down to start talking with Olvia again, Zoro began to tell his wife about everything that had happened when they met the blonde and what he found out after asking Naruto some questions while they were trying to find Robin. After Zoro finished his explanation to his wife, her eyes grew extremely cold and she sped up towards the hokage's building. To say that Robin was angry is an understatement, she was furious. She couldn't believe that the people of this village could constantly beat an innocent child, especially when they had seemed like such kind and prosperous people. But Robin was deeply saddened as well, since she had experienced the same childhood except she hadn't been beaten within an inch of her life almost every day and had people to look after her.

Zoro just grinned at how angry he could tell that his wife was just by looking into her eyes, she was scarier than him when she was this angry. He turned to the two kids when she started to pick up speed towards the hokage's building. "Hey you guys better hurry up or else we're going to leave you behind" shouted the green haired man.

Ten minutes later at the hokage tower

"I demand to speak with your hokage immediately" commanded Robin in her usual calm voice, but that had hidden anger and venom behind it.

The receptionist sensed the hate that rested in this tall woman's voice and cowered. "I-I'm s-sorry mam, b-but the hokage is c-currently in an m-meeting with the c-council."

"And just where is this council meeting?" asked Zoro, using a focused blast of his massive Killer Intent (KI) in an attempt to convince the frightened woman. When his wife became this angry about something then he was forced to be the responsible one (which he didn't like doing).

The receptionist was about to refuse answering them when she say Naruto talking with a young girl who had dark green hair and a defined nose. 'Wait, a foreign family, their daughter being friendly with Naruto-kun, and the blond smiling. Could they be looking to adopt him?' "Are you here to see the hokage about Naruto-kun?" she asked, forgetting her fear.

"Yes, we wish to discuss with the hokage about adopting Uzumaki-san" answered Robin, after managing to calm herself.

The receptionist smiled; "Good, then the council room is on the second floor, the third door on the left. Oh and watch out for the civilian council and village elders, they will try almost anything to stop you from adopting Naruto-kun." After warning to the two before her about the obstacles that could be placed into their way, and slightly surprising the two with how helpful she was being, the woman opened a drawer into her desk and handed Zoro and Robin a pass. "If you show these to the anbu outside of the council room then they will allow you inside."

"Thank you, receptionist-san. Your assistance is greatly appreciated" thanked Robin, happy that they'd found someone sensible.

The receptionist smiled back; "Please my name is Naria, and thank you for doing this. Naruto-kun has lived a life that is worse than nightmares."

This statement steeled the resolved of both of the soon to be parents of Naruto Uzumaki, and they both turned headed down the hallway. Robin to the right and Zoro to the left, then the right while being pulled by his wife's hana hana hands with Olvia and Naruto both laughing at their "father's" lack of direction.

**Hey everyone, sorry for the late update but I've been really busy lately. I'll try to keep my due date for weekly uploads but I can't guarantee it. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far! I've had a few people complain about the NaruHina pairing, so I wanted to ask if you guys could include in your reviews on whether you want me to keep their minor pairing, pair Naruto up with another girl (from his universe), or just not pair up Naruto with anyone. So please send in your reviews/votes about that. Honestly the main reason why I chose NaruHina was because it was the easiest in my opinion. P.S. Robin is the only one who will be paired with Zoro, I just wanted to put that part in because I thought that it would be funny. Thx for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Do Not Own One Piece OR Naruto**

"For the last time councilor Torane, unless Naruto has committed an unforgivable crime such as betrayal to the village or murder then we can't execute him" sighed the sandaime hokage; Hiruzen Sarutobi, as the civilian council was giving him yet another head ache.

"That de-boy, is harboring a threat to the entire village! A threat mind you that caused the deaths of a majority of our village's shinobi including our own Yondaime hokage and your wife!" argued civilian councilor Miraku Torane, the wealthiest civilian on the council and the proclaimed "Voice of the Innocent", who was said to speak for Konoha's non-shinobi population. Unlike his fellow civilian council members Torane knew that there was power in appearance so he kept himself in shape and wore a traditional black robe, rather than become fat or wear flashy outfits like the others civilian council members. This simple appearance has made Miraku more "relatable" to the civilians, thus gaining their favor completely.

"Naruto is not harboring the Kyuubi by choice, it was sealed within him at birth. Therefore your accusation carries no weight against young Uzumaki" countered Sarutobi, who was glaring at Torane.

Just then an Anbu, who was wearing a porcelain bear mask, appeared next to the sandaime and whispered into his ear. "I apologize for the interruption Hokage-sama, but there are three people outside with authorization cards and they have Uzumaki Naruto with them. They are requesting to speak with you immediately" explained the bear anbu.

"Ask them if they'd be willing to come back later" ordered Hiruzen.

"Yes Hokage-sama" answered the anbu, who then disappeared but then reappeared a minute later. "They are refusing to return later Hokage-sama" informed the bear anbu.

The sandaime hokage sighed; "Alright, let them in."

**- Outside the council room**

"Come back later my ass" growled Zoro, as he stood with his arms crossed in front of the council door.

Robin placed her hand onto her husband's back to calm him down, she'd been able to calm herself down again so as not to mess up this meeting due to anger. "Relax Zoro, he was only the messenger there was no need for you to threaten him." Before Zoro could say anything back to his wife the doors opened.

When the four entered the room they noticed the cold glares that half of the council shot at Naruto. When the young blonde started to look down in fear and shame (at what he didn't know that he did wrong), Zoro released some of his killer intent to wash over the room. (Killer intent is Zoro's dangerous presence that he uses to scare the hell out of any marines, pirates, or bandits that try to fight against him. It's why enemies usually freak out and run away whenever Zoro approaches them. It's not Emperor's haki.) Even though the swordsman only released a small amount of his KI onto the council, the civilians found themselves hardly breathing; while the clan heads and hokage were sweating.

'Just what kind of power does this man have' thought the room's shinobi.

"Zoro please" calmed Robin, placing a hand on his shoulder as she walked passed him towards the council. "I apologize for my husband's aggressive stance towards you, but he is simply protecting young Uzumaki-san here" explained the raven, placing her hand on the young blonde's shoulder to comfort him. "My name is Nico Robin, this is my husband Roronoa Zoro, and our daughter Roronoa Olvia. The three of us are from across the ocean that surrounds your nation and have come in search of knowledge on the famed Rikudo Sennin."

"Why would you be seeking knowledge on the fabled Sage?" asked Hiruzen.

"Well you see, I am an archaeologist and my life goal was to discover the mystery behind the Void Century; which was an entire period in time where no knowledge was recorded. The only source of information about what had occurred during that time was inscribed in an ancient text, that only I have the ability to read, on a stone known as the Rio Poneglyph. While I will not reveal the knowledge that the Poneglyph contained, I will tell you that it involved the Rikudo Sennin. My world doesn't contain any knowledge of the Sage, so in order for me to discover more about him we needed to travel here" explained Robin.

"So what's this got to do with Naruto?" asked the Inuzuka clan head, Tsume Inuzuka.

Robin noticed the first name reference that the clan head used towards Naruto and took it as a sign that the feral looking woman held no ill will towards the young blonde. "Well when my family and I arrived to Konohagakure earlier today, my husband and daughter found Uzumaki-san under attack by a mob of villager's and your shinobi" stated Robin, narrowing her eyes at how some of the "flashier" council members grinned at being told this.

"And did your husband kill these so called mob members?" asked Miraku.

Robin shook her head. "No he didn't, he only stunned the civilians and scared away the shinobi, and that brings me to why we are here. We wish to adopt Uzumaki-san."

As soon as she had said that the entire civilian side of the council and the elders erupted in protest, only to be quieted back down by another burst of KI from Zoro. "I can see by the look in both of your eyes that any attempt to deny you will be met with deaf ears" grumbled Miraku. Robin only nodded; which caused the councilor to groan.

"Very well then, but on the request of his parents Naruto will need to remain in the village which means that the three of you will need to join Konoha as well" explained Hiruzen.

"Well buy a house and live here but that's it" stated Zoro. "There's no way in hell that I'm going to be a ninja that you can try to control."

"Then how will you pay for your house then?" asked the Nara clan head, Shikaku Nara.

"I already went back to my old job of bounty hunting so we have plenty of money" answered Zoro.

Shikaku smirked at this. "So you're the one who's been making to bingo book shrink so quickly."

This time Zoro smirked. "Yeah, for high ranked shinobi fugitives your enemies are real push-overs compared to what we've faced over-seas."

This statement caused everyone in the room, including the old war hawk Danzo, to break out in a cold sweat. 'Many of the wanted shinobi that have been eliminated in the past year are some that even my ROOT anbu wouldn't be able to handle.'

Hiruzen smiled at the swordsman and archaeologist. 'Finally Naruto will have a family that can protect him' thought the Sandaime Hokage. "Very well then, if you will simply speak to my secretary then she will give you the required paper work and will deliver them to me later for approval."

The mention of having to do paperwork caused Zoro to groan and Robin to giggle at her husband's distain. She then bowed to the hokage and with a "Thank you hokage-sama" the four visitors left the room.

After the door shut Miraku gritted his teeth in anger. 'Damn it! Damn those bastards adopting that damn demon. Alright calm down Torane, you'll just have to make their entire family's life a living hell if that's what it takes to make that boy suffer' thought the councilor with a malicious grin.

**Well Naruto's finally got a family, but what's Torane got planned for them to make their lives hell. Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing my fic so far. I really appreciate it guys! I've decided to keep the NaruHina pairing, but it will be light. I've got some big plans for how Torane is going to affect the "Demon Family" later, so I want to know what you guys think of him so far. Thx for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Do Not Own Naruto or One Piece**

"Ow ow ow!" cried a thirteen year old Naruto, as he was tied and being dragged up the academy stairs by his sister Olvia.

"Damn it Naruto, you told mom that you would knock off the pranking crap." scolded the green haired girl, ignoring the cries of pain that was coming from her adopted brother.

"Well you can't really expect him to stop right away. He has been pranking since he was six after all" stated Umino Iruka, who was walking next to Olvia towards his classroom. "Thanks for helping me to catch him by the way Olvia."

Olvia sighed, "Well Naruto can be a huge pain so it's no problem Umino-sensei."

"Oh come on Olvia, I've been your sensei for a year now. Can't you just call me Iruka?" asked the leaf chunnin.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei, it's a force of habit that I only call people by their first name when I trust them. After a year though and since Naruto likes you then I guess you deserve it" explained Olvia, as they reached the classroom door.

Opening the door, Olvia tossed Naruto into the room making him land face first onto the floor. The blond immediately spun around when he landed and had a large bump on his forehead. "Damn it Olvia did you really have to throw me!?" yelled the blonde.

Olvia just shrugged, pulled out a book titled "Seven Swordsman of the Mist", and started reading it while walking to an open seat. "How're you supposed to become a shinobi if you're not even here for the final exam baka?" muttered Olvia under her breath. As Iruka was scolding the still tied up Naruto, Olvia was looking for an open seat but the only two were by Uchiha Sasuke and in the back next to Hyuga Hinata.

Sasuke smirked when Olvia started walking towards him and thought to himself. 'Hm, looks like she's finally given up on avoiding me. I knew that she couldn't resist the last Uchiha forever.' Only when Sasuke finished his thought did he realize that Olvia had already passed him and sat down in the seat next to Hinata. 'W-what the hell! How could she just walk pass me? I'm the last Uchiha for kami sake!'

"Alright everyone! As you all know today is final exam to become shinobi of the village" announced Iruka. "So I want everyone to line up and show me what you have learned."

"Iruka-sensei" called Olvia from her seat. "I have a letter from hokage-sama that says I've already proven myself and don't need to take the exam."

"WHAT!?" asked everyone shocked.

"When did you get that letter?" asked Naruto, a little pissed that his sister would get to skip the final.

"Last month when I went on a kenjutsu training mission with Uzuki-sensei. We got attacked by some bandits that tried to rape us and I killed their leader while Uzuki-sensei took care of the rest" answered Olvia kinda bluntly and without hesitating at the rape and killing parts.

Everyone stared at her in shock. "Kami, Olvia how can you say dark stuff like that like it's no big deal?" asked Akamichi Choji.

Naruto laughed at that. "That's nothing, you should hear the things that my mom says. They're waaay worse than what Olvia just said, she's crazy morbid sometimes."

Everyone but Naruto and Olvia felt a cold chill shoot up their spine at that. Iruka then coughed to hopefully break the uncomfortable atmosphere in the room. "Alright then Olvia I'll read it later. Now everyone else get in a line, we'll be testing your henge and clone jutsu."

**- Meanwhile outside of the academy**

The parents of the final exam students were all waiting outside for their children to come out and tell them if they'd passed. One group of these parents were the mothers of those students, who were passing the time with "So Mrs. Roronoa, where's your husband?" asked Haruno Mebuki. "Shouldn't he be here to see if your children graduated or not?"

"I'm afraid that he hasn't returned from his latest bounty" answered Robin, not even looking away from her book.

"Wow you don't sound concerned at all, aren't you worried about him?. My husband told me that he's been fighting some of the highest ranked wanted shinobi in the bingo book" asked Nara Yoshino.

"Of course I'm concerned about him, but having fought alongside my husband for many years and watching him battle some of most powerful men in the world. I have complete confidence that he will return to me unharmed" answered Robin with a small smile on her face from talking about her husband's strength.

"Don't you ever stop reading Robin-san?" asked Tsume. "You've only been here for a year and you've already practically cleaned out Konoha's library.

Robin giggled at that but before she could answer the doors to the academy opened and the students started coming out. As the other parents went to look for their kids Robin was easily able to spot her daughter's familiar dark green hair and walked right to her. "Did the letter from hokage-sama work?" asked Robin.

"Yup" answered Olvia motioning to the Konoha forehead protector which was sown onto a black headband that she had tied around her right bicep.

'Fufufu, just like her father' thought Robin.

"Good thing to, I really don't like using all of those shinobi arts. I prefer using Santoryu and haki to chakra and kunai" stated Olvia.

"It wouldn't hurt to use chakra to enhance your Santoryu style Olvia. Your father doesn't, so it could provide you with a sizable advantage over him" explained Robin, before she noticed that her adopted son was walking up to them. This caused Robin to frown, after learning about Naruto's massive chakra reserves they'd been trying everything to get them under his control. "What's the matter Naruto? Did you fail the exam again?" asked Robin.

Naruto just continued to stare at the ground, not even lifting his head to acknowledge his mom. Robin felt terrible for the young blonde and bent down to hug him, but when she did she noticed that there was a blue cloth tied around his head that was almost completely covered by his hair. Noticing his mom's hesitation at hugging him, Naruto decided to end his prank before things ended very badly and lifted his head up to grin at her. When he did though, Naruto was met with an icy stare from his adoptive mother's blue eyes. "H-he-hey m-mom, l-look I g-got my f-forehead p-protector" stuttered Naruto, as he felt himself shrinking under her cold stare.

When Naruto saw her starting to raise her arms he thought that he was going to be twisted up from her hana hana hands, like she usually does as a punishment, but then saw one of her hands cover her mouth instead. "Fufufu, you're so adorable when you belief that you're about to be snapped in half" giggled Robin.

Naruto could only stare at her jaw dropped; while Olvia also laughed at her brother. "I told you it wouldn't work idiot. Mom's one of the most perceptive people in the world" laughed Olvia.

Naruto just sighed, he honestly knew that it wouldn't work either. During the past year Naruto learned three things about his new mother. One, she was way too smart to be fooled by any of his pranks. Two, she can be merciless harmful to anyone without a second thought if they made her angry even her own children. Three, she is probably the only thing in the world that can make their dad scared or blush. Even though his prank was found out Naruto couldn't help but start to laugh along with his family.

After they'd left the academy the trio began walking to their home before Naruto thought of something. "Hey mom, since this is a special day can we go eat some ramen?" asked the blond, which made Olvia groan and Robin giggle again.

"Not that I don't like Ichiraku's Naruto, but don't you ever want anything else?" grumbled the green haired girl.

"Nope, Ichiraku's is the best food ever!" shouted Naruto, throwing his hands into the air.

"Ugh fine, at least they started serving coffee since mom and I showed up" stated Olvia, as she and Naruto turned and started heading in the direction of the ramen stand with Robin following close behind smiling to herself at seeing their bickering 'They're just like real siblings, that's good. I just wish that Zoro were her to see this, but I'm sure that he's having plenty of fun on his own.'

**- Meanwhile in Takigakure**

"Achoo, damn it someone must be thinking or talking about me right now" muttered Zoro. "I wonder if it's Robin. I'd better head home soon before she starts worrying, but first I need to turn these guys in." Being carried by Zoro was the fifty members of Taki's A-ranked wanted bandit group "The Black Tide". Which caused everyone he passed to stop and look in amazement at him. 'Wait a sec, a few of these people look familiar' thought Zoro.

"Sensei! You're going the wrong way again, we're supposed to be heading towards the giant tree remember!" shouted a girl that had mint colored hair.

"Shut up, I knew that!" Zoro shouted back, as he turned around and started to follow the girl towards the tree. "And I'm not your sensei damn it!"

**Alright new chapter guys! I don't have much to say this time except that I'm thinking of involving some of the other jinjuriki more in this story because they all seemed like really cool characters so it kinda sucks that most of their first appearances were of them getting killed off. I don't really like Sasuke and Sakura but I probably won't bash them for long, so my question to my faithful reviewers is this. Should I just have Olvia join team seven and make it a five shinobi squad, or split up the teams and have Sasuke and Sakura along with another character as one team (they will still interact with Naruto a lot though) and have Naruto and Olvia as another team? Thx for reading and cya next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I'm really sorry about not updating but my first semester of college is winding down and I've just been really busy. To make it up to you guys though here's the longest chapter yet.**

**Happy Birthday Zoro! That's right, today's Zoro's B-day and because it is this chapter's going to be mostly about him so enjoy everyone!**

**I Do Not Own Naruto or One Piece**

It was a beautiful day in Konohagakure as a stray beam of sunlight shown through the blinds of Zoro and Robin's bedroom, softly waking the raven headed woman. Robin slowly got out of her bed and stretched before glancing at the empty half of the bed and sighed. 'I hope Zoro returns soon. I miss waking up beside his warmth' thought the slender woman, before she headed to the shower.

- Meanwhile in a Takigakure hotel

"Sensei, wake up!" yelled a young girl who had mint green hair as she banged her fist on a wooden door. The door swung open instantly to reveal an angry and tired looking Zoro.

"Damn it Fu, would you shut the hell up!" shouted the swordsman.

"But sensei, if we don't leave now then we won't be get to Konoha before night" whined Fu.

Zoro got angry at how she kept calling him sensei but just decided to not say anything since she never listens anyway. Instead, Zoro just gritted his teeth and walked passed her. "Whatever, let's just get going" grumbled Zoro.

After they exited the hotel, Fu jogged up to be next to Zoro and smiled at him. "Want to hurry up and get back to your wife, huh Sensei" teased Fu.

A tick mark appeared on Zoro's head when she said that along with a slight blush. "Shut the hell up would you! I should've never told you about her."

"Aww, you're so mean sensei" whined Fu. "I was bound to meet her eventually you know."

"How you weren't even going to come back with me until yesterday" argued Zoro.

**Time skip – Yesterday**

Zoro came to Takigakure to speak with Taki's leader Mibuki, to discuss the bounty surrounding the A-ranked shinobi group "Black Tide" as the two are currently sitting in Mibuki's estate. "I must say that the reputation you've built yourself quite a reputation during your short years here" stated Mibuki. "I feel that I should warn you however that Black Tide is not to be taken lightly."

"You have no idea how many times I've heard that before" grunted Zoro. "Just hurry up and tell me where they are so I can finish and head home."

While the two were talking a teenage boy and girl were nearby listening in to the conversation. "I really don't think that this is a good idea Fu" whispered Shibuki, Mibuki's son and heir. "My father doesn't like us listening in on his meetings."

"Yeah I know, but the guy that he's talking to is Roronoa Zoro. The same one who's been ripping entire pages out of the bingo book by beating wanted criminals like they're nothing" explained Fu.

"But he's going after Black Tide this time. None of our jonin teams have ever been able to defeat even a portion of their group" stated Shibuki.

"Yup, and that's why I'm going to tail him in case he needs any help" exclaimed Fu, as if it was nothing.

"WH" shouted Shibuki before Fu covered his mouth.

"Shhh, you idiot do you want us to get caught" whispered Fu, before she looked towards the two adults again to see that Zoro was leaving. "Listen I gotta go. Don't worry if things get to hot then I'll just leave him and come right back." With that Fu left running after the infamous green-haired swordsman, leaving a dumbfounded Shibuki.

"What are you doing out here Shibuki?" asked a familiar voice. Shibuki visibly jumped out a surprise and turned to see his father standing there staring at him.

"F-father! I was just uh, just" stuttered Shibuki.

Mibuki just sighed. "Please tell me that Fu hasn't gone chasing after our guest, again."

**One hour later – Inside of a cavern – Black Tide Camp**

"Damn it, when's the boss going to let us have our _prizes_?" asked a Black Tide member, as he eyed the many trembling women that were cowering in a corner of a large cage. The Black Tide are distinguished by the black bandages that they wrap at least one of their arms in.

"Relax you horny mutt" exclaimed another member who was relaxing next to the cage and in front of their boss's tent. "You have to wait for the Boss to have a go at them first. Remember what happened to the last guy who tried sample the meat before the boss."

All four of the members subconsciously closed their legs at that. "Ha yeah, poor bastard got it fried" laughed the Black Tide's second in command, Rikaru. He was a normal sized and lightly muscled man in his early thirties who had a bald head, a red bandana covering his right eye, was dressed in a fully black anbu style outfit, and had two three foot tonfa tied to his waist by red sash. The Black Tide's second in command was a feared A-ranked shinobi in the bingo who had a large bounty and is nicknamed "Living Shadow".

"H-how can laugh at that Rikaru?" asked the member of the group who'd been eyeing the cage.

The black clad shinobi just grinned maliciously. "Cause it's funny" he stated simply, which caused two to feel a shiver shoot up their spines. Three then heard a bloody scream that sounded like it came from the entrance of their camp followed by many more screams that began to sound closer and closer.

"What the hell is going on!" yelled Rikaru to a passing Black Tide member.

"Someone is tearing through our camp. He's headed straight for us and we can't seem to stop him" explained the BT before he rushed of towards the direction that the screams and explosions from various jutsu were coming from.

"Damn it" growled Rikaru, who turned to look at the two members. "What the hell are you waiting for!? Kill that asshole!"

When the two jumped off to help their allies, Rikaru turned and went back into the camp's main tent. Inside was a huge ten foot tall, extremely muscular man who had back length black hair, wore a black jonin vest, had both arms wrapped in black bandages, grey pants that had pads of armor covering his legs, and black shinobi sandals. "What the fuck is going on out there Rikaru?" asked the large man as he at another massive chunk of meat.

"Sorry Toroko, but someone is tearing through our camp right now and our shinobi don't seem to be able to stop whoever it is" explained the black clad man.

Toroko stood up and slammed his fist into the table, breaking it into pieces. "Then why the fuck aren't you out there dealing with it you stupid one eyed shit bag!?" yelled the massive shinobi which made his subordinate shrink in fear.

"S-sorry sir, I'll deal with him right away" replied Rikaru, who then ran out of only to stop in his tracks as soon as he was outside. "Wh-what the fuck?" whispered the stunned second in command. When he looked around Rikaru saw that the entire Black Tide camp was either torn apart or being burn by flames with the bodies of his fellow members all around him. He also saw that the cage that held the women was now empty and sitting on top of it was a man that all A-ranked wanted shinobi have grown to fear. "F-fuck R-Ro-Roronoa Z-Zoro" stuttered Rikaru out of fear.

Hearing his name Zoro jumped down from the cage and started to walk towards his new prey. "Rikaru, Black Tide's second in command, also known as the "Living Shadow". With a name like that I really hope that you're more challenging than your friends" stated Zoro.

"Y-You bastard!" yelled Rikaru who began making a hand sign. "There's no way in hell that I'm just going to just let you beat me even if you're a damn demon! _Kage Nui no Jutsu_ (Shadow Sewing Technique)"

Sharp needle like shadows then shot out of Zoro's shadow, but the swordsman simply unsheathed Shusui and cut all of the shadow needles in half. "So you're a Nara then huh. You seem kind of stupid for one". Zoro then unsheathed his three katana and said, "Santoryu: Hyō Kin Dama (Leopard 'Kin' Ball)". Zoro began spinning in mid-air with the blades of his swords facing outwards and headed towards Rikaru.

Thanks to Rikaru's training as a former jonin he was able to move out of the way of Zoro's attack. "Ha, for an expert swordsman that attack was sl-urk" The ex-Nara was then slashed by Zoro deeply across his stomach as the swordsman passed him. "F-fuck" grunted Rikaru as he fell to the ground dead from his cut. Seeing his opponent defeated Zoro simply stood up, sheathed his katana, and walked into the leader's tent only to find it empty and coated in sizzling paper tags. "…Sh-"growled Zoro as the tent exploded.

**Meanwhile outside**

Fu had been following Zoro since he left Taki and just watched him cut down almost all of Black Tide, including their second in command, without breaking a sweat. "A-amazing" whispered Fu as she watched the green haired swordsman disappear into the tent. A wide grin then spread across her face "He's sooo cool!" shouted Fu. Right after she said that the tent that her new idol just entered exploded in a massive blast. "Ahhhh!" screamed Fu.

"Shame, isn't it girl" stated a rough sounding voice behind her, but before Fu could turn around something hit her from behind and sent a massive shock through her. Toroko smirked as the girl fell unconscious, "Since I lost my other toys I guess that I'll have to use you instead."

"That would be hard to do if you're dead" said a voice that came from in front of Toroko. Looking up, the large man's eyes widened at seeing the man whom he thought had just blown up. "How the fuck are you still alive!" roared the BT leader, who then saw the major burn marks all over the swordsman's body and grinned. "Never mind, it's clear that you're way to hurt to fight. My strength is second only to Tsunade of the Sanin. So prepare to die you green haired piece of shit!" Toroko charged towards Zoro with his pair of lighting jutsu charged gauntlets, pulling his right fist back and adding enough chakra to his punch to easily shatter the ground.

"Santoryu: Oni Giri" said Zoro as he countered Toroko's attack, appearing behind him after a slight clash with the gauntlets. Both men stood motionless as sparks of lightning could be seen coursing through Zoro's body. Toroko then coughed up blood as three large slashes appeared on his body and his gauntlets shattered.

"I-Impos-fuck" groaned Toroko as he fell to the ground dead with a loud thud from his massive body.

Zoro just sheathed his swords, not paying any attention to the lightning that was coursing through his muscles and bones. Instead he walked towards the girl who'd been following him since he left Taki. Just because she can suppress her chakra doesn't mean that she can hide from sensory haki. When he reached her Zoro just nudged her with his boot. "Hey girl, wake up" said Zoro.

Fu slowly opened her eyes to see the green haired man whom she thought just died standing over her. "A-am I dead?" asked Fu.

"No, now get up and help me carry these guys back to your village" ordered Zoro, and he started to walk away from her towards Toroko's body.

"W-wait, would you please train me? I mean, I don't use katana but maybe I could still learn some things from you" asked Fu, as she stood up only to have the body of the former Black Tide's leader thrown onto her.

"Tell you what. You carry that body the entire way to the village and I'll think about it" replied Zoro.

"A-alright sensei" exclaimed Fu happily, who channeled her chakra to her arms to keep the body from crushing her and even then it was hard. 'This guy ways a ton' thought Fu.

'This girl's happiness is annoying. She's just like Luffy and Naruto' thought Zoro. "I'm not your sensei" said Zoro.

**Three hours later – Takigakure – Outside of the leader's office**

"Mibuki-san, Shibuki-kun, we're back!" shouted Fu. The two then dropped the bodies of Black Tide on to the ground as the two Taki shinobi came out and were shocked at the site.

"A-amazing, how did you manage this" asked Mibuki.

"Oh oh, I'll tell you" shouted Fu excitedly.

**- Fifteen minutes later**

After a really over exaggerated explanation of the fight by Fu, and Zoro retelling about his short fight with Toroko the two Taki shinobi were speechless. "T-that is truly amazing Roronoa-san" stated Mibuki, before he coughed to regain his calm. "Very well then, please follow me for your reward."

Before the two men could enter the building they heard Fu tell Shibuki. "Guess what, Zoro-sensei said that he'd teach me. Isn't that great Mibuki-kun?"

"I never said that I would. I said that I might" stated Zoro.

"Actually Roronoa-san, I was meaning to ask you something about that and seeing that Fu has grown close to you then I feel even more absolute about it" said Mibuki. When he saw Zoro turn towards him Taki's leader continued, bowing to Zoro first. "Would you please take Fu with you as an apprentice?"

Zoro was about to outright decline when he saw the strongest shinobi in Taki bowing down in front of him and had of flashback of when he did the same with Mihawk. Zoro sighed, "Why do you want me to take her so badly?"

"Her life's been so terrible since birth, the people of this village treat her worse than dirt and her only friend is my son" explained Mibuki.

Zoro's eyes narrowed at this when he saw Fu look down in shame. "So I'm guessing that she has one of those tailed beasts inside of her" stated Zoro, watching as everyone looked at him in surprise.

"H-how did you know?" asked Shibuki.

"One of my kids is the container of the Nine-Tail Fox" explained Zoro, seeing every one's eyes widen. "So I'll take her and help her to train, but I can't guarantee anything. I don't use jutsu when I fight but my wife's been studying up on it since we came here so she should be able to help her. She's honestly the smartest person I know and has actually been able to help our son gain better control over his beast's chakra."

"Really!?" asked Fu. "You're wife sounds so amazing sensei!"

Zoro grinned at that, "Yeah she is."

**- End of Flashback – Konoha**

Zoro and Fu are now standing in front of his "compound's" (they had more than enough money to get a big compound like home) door, as Zoro prepared to open it. 'Damn, I actually forgot about how Robin will react from this. Will she be at all jealous or suspicious that I'm going to be traveling with a younger girl?' thought the swordsman. He then shook his head 'Nah, Robin's nothing like that but only one way to find out though.' Zoro reached out to open the door only for it to practically fly open. Two slender and familiar arms then shot forward and grabbed his robe pulling him forward.

**Again sorry for not updating everyone, but with the semester ending I don't think that I'll be able to keep my due date anymore. I will try to get a chapter out every two weeks though. So what did you guys think of this chapter, I want any opinions and questions that you guys may have. Even if you don't have any though then I'd still love to see any reviews from you. Thx and cya next time!**


End file.
